Last Beautiful Girl
by Cherry blossom girl
Summary: She hurt him, betrayed him and left him when he needed her most. But in the end, she realised that she loved him and regreted all she had done. Now she is coming back to him. Can she ever be forgiven?HHr, DHr, one-shot.


**Last beautiful girl**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter books and neither do I own Matchbox Twenty's Last beautiful girl.

Summary: This story takes place four years after Voldemort's defeat, when Hermione and Harry are 23. The great battle against Voldemort took place one year after they ended school – when they were 19. At that time, Hermione loved Draco very much, so naturally she was on his side. Later she realised what a mistake she had made...now she's back in order to make all that she did wrong alright again. But is that possible? Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, one-shot.

**Last beautiful girl**

_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world_

_Matchbox Twenty_

She looked at the smooth surface of the lake glistening in last sunrays of the setting sun. Her heart was filled with pain, tears threatened to left her once so beautiful brown eyes that now looked so dull as she thought of Draco Malfoy. She had loved him, that was just as certain as that the earth revolves around the sun and the seasons always change. She would have done anything for him, she'd have lied, stolen, abandoned everything that was dear to her and lived just for him, she would have even given up her own life for him.

But she found out it meant nothing to him, he had only used her. She had been just a pleasant distraction for few moments, nothing more. Yet when he had left her, she hadn't hesitated for a moment to leave all her friends and family, to betray all she had had, just to follow him and ask for another chance. The chance which she had never been granted.

Now she wondered how she could have ever been so stupid. _'Why? Why did he mean so much to me? After all he's caused?'_ She asked herself, her heart crying and weeping, but her face as calm and smooth as the waters of the lake she was watching. _'It's all over now.'_ She thouhgt. Everything seemed so distant now, just like a faint memory of some dream. Even the pain, dwelling in her heart felt kind of unreal, fading away day after day.

Then she realised that Draco leaving her hadn't been the hardest thing she'd gone through. An image of another man in her life appeared in front of her eyes. She had tried to get rid of any memory of him, but that wasn't possible. His picture was cut too deep in her mind, there was nothing she could do about it. She saw him everywhere, everything, even the simpliest of the things reminded her of him. She could do nothing to forget. Forget the one who she had hurt the most. So she came back to beg for forgiveness, for she felt that that was her only hope.

'_Can I really go there? Will he be happy to see me again? And will he be willing to listen?' _She sighed and shook her head. '_And most important... do I dare to ask for his_ _forgiveness, after what I've done?'_ So many questions haunted her, those that she longed for answers to, but was afraid that she could get them at the same time.

She tore her eyes off the beautiful lake and turned to the castle,which was bringing many old memories back, too. She held her head high, her eyes shone with determination. She walked in the castle. She knew Harry worked as a teacher here; although she'd been surprised when she had heard that, he'd always wanted to be an auror. But that was in the past, it seemed like thousand years had passed since then, although in reality it wasn't more than five.

When she came in Great Hall, she met two sixth-years. The girls were chatting and didn't notice her at first, until she spoke: "Excuse me, could you tell me where Professor Potter's office is?" They showed her. She stood in front of the door for a while, before she found the courage to knock.

"Enter," a voice came from the room. His voice. She could have recognised it anywhere. She opened the door with her shaking hand, ready to face the man she loved more than she ever could love Draco. But the realisation came too late. Or did it?

Harry heard the door open and looked up at the visitor, thinking it to be some student needing his help with homework. But he was wrong. It was someone whom he never expected to see again, someone once very dear to him. "Hermione..." he said quietly, as if trying to remind himself of the sound of her name.

"Harry!" She called, suddenly approaching him and hugging him tightly. In a second, it made all his memories come back; even those that he thought he lost for forever.

He pushed her away. "What are you doing here, Hermione?" His coldly stated question didn't surprise her; he had all the right to act like that.

"Harry," she repeated, "I came to tell you..." Her voice was a little bit shaky and she paused before she continued. "I'm here because I wanted to see you," she admitted simply. "After all, we're friends..." She trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

"Friends?" He asked, still in the same cold voice. "I don't think this ... term is appropriate anymore," he stated.

Hermione shivered. So cold... The anxiety and despair that had slept deep inside her awakened fully now. "Why do you say so,Harry? I..." she stopped, not knowing what to say.

He looked at her and suddenly became very aware of the feelings he had towards her. She was so beautiful,so fragile as she stood there at a loss of words, with a silent plea in her eyes. So pretty... Suddenly he felt angry with her. How did she dare, to come back and disturb his relatively peaceful life, to remind him of her when he thought he had already forgotten? Wasn't it enough that she haunted him in his dreams, or rather nightmares? _'It doesn't matter how beautiful she is, I will never forgive her,'_ he swore himself.

He knew what he had to do. "Hermione," he spoke to her, "what do you want? Why did you came back?"

"Don't you understand, Harry? I love you! That's why!" She cried desperately, afraid that he won't understand, that he'd reject her, as she had rejected him.

Harry was openly angry now. "And I am supposed to believe you? After what you've done?"

"I've changed, Harry, I really did, and what I'm telling you now is true-"

"Don't lie, Hermione. You left me when I needed you most, just to be with Malfoy. Is that what you call love? You betrayed us all; you fought against us!" He was yelling now, not caring about the fact that some students passing by his office might hear him.

"I know, and I am sorry. I made a terrible mistake. But please, Harry, forgive me. I'm not asking anything, just give me one more chance..." She begged, not caring about her pride.

"No Hermione. I might have loved you, and may still do, but I won't forgive you. You may be pretty, but I won't take you back if you were the last beautiful girl in the world. I don't want you in my life anymore. Leave now." With these words he turned his back to her.

She made no sound, but the silent tears streaming down her face said more than words could have. Finally understanding that this was the end, she left his office and walked quickly out of the castle, not wanting anyone to see her pain.

She reached the lake and stopped there to look at it again. The sun had already set and it was dark outside now. The sky was indigo blue and star-studded. The deep blue waters of the lake rippled slightly in the wind, but otherwise were perfectly smooth. The air was fresh and the moon reflected in the deep water.

Hermione came closer to the bank. The lake was so calm, so peaceful. It made her feel safe, in a way. She looked at the dark blue water, but could not see the bottom of the lake. Everything that goes there just disappears...

His words sounded in her ears. "I don't want you in my life...leave..." Wouldn't it be for the best if she could dissapear like that, too? Harry would be glad, he wished that she goes away.

She approached the lake and stepped into the water. It was a bit cold, but she didn't notice. The deep water looked so inviting now, as if it called to her. She took few more steps and let the water engulf her. She closed her eyes and finally felt happy. The lake accepted her with her dreams...

The End

A/N: Yay! I wrote one-shot :) I hope you liked it... Oh, and as for updating my other stories...I'm really sorry, but I kinda have writer's block right now...but I'm working on it. Sooo just be patient with me :) And don't forget to review :-)


End file.
